The Past and the Furious/References
* It is revealed Sparky can time travel. * This is the sixth episode since his introduction in 'Fairly Odd Baby' where Poof does not appear in. *This is also the first episode where Foop appears, but not his fairy counterpart Poof. *Timmy broke the fourth wall when he said "Ladies and gentlemen, my loyal dog, Sparky." *The signs Cosmo was tanning at said Poof, Foop. *In the 10,000-year anniversary party, Foop was wearing the same outfit he wore in School of Crock. *This is the third appearance of Benjamin Franklin. * - The episode's title is a reference to the franchise. Adding by, the title card was in the same format as the logo from the movies. * - Cosmo and Wanda mentioned bowling with Wilma and Fred, which makes a reference to the characters from the show. * - Foop mentioned rowdy nurses, which it could be a reference to Hello Nurse. * - Cosmo stated that he told Amelia Earhart to get lost. *Earl of Sandwich is a real restaurant located at Showboat, Atlantic City. *Cosmo thinking Timmy is a bad kid. *Sparky chasing squirrels. * Sparky warning Timmy not to say "fixed" around dogs. *Megan making bacon puns. * Series continuously - Cosmo not wearing underpants in prehistoric times, like in Land Before Timmy. * Ben Franklin didn't discover electricity when he was a child. *It is unknown did Megan want to fry Cosmo and Wanda. She could have just dumped them in Giant Bucket of Acid World. *When Megan is attempting to burn Fairy World with a giant frying pan, nothing is keeping the fire under the pan burning. *It is unknown how Megan got the big of a net and pan. *Erg wears an orange pelt in the title card, but he wears a blue one in the episode. *If Megan was unsatisfied with Cosmo and Wanda, it is unknown why she didn't request a temporary fairy. *It is unknown what is keeping the net and pan afloat. * Megan tried to destroy Cosmo and Wanda, but her memory should have been erased when she lost them. *It is unknown how Megan knew Timmy's name. *Young Megan claims her fairies (Cosmo and Wanda) made her do her homework, but they seem to be afraid of her. * Megan tells Timmy she has fairies, and nothing happens. *It is unknown how Megan knew Cosmo and Wanda were in Fairy World. *The rainbow connecting Fairy World and Earth is missing. *It is unknown why Erg just wish for the wheel to be perfected. *When Timmy was struggling to save Sparky, he could use magic to get out of the trap or to just bite. *The iTunes description for this episode summarizes the show overall not the episode. *The Earl of Sandwiches refers to Timmy as "the boy wearing the feminine hat," but pink wasn't established as a feminine color until the 1940s. *If Cosmo and Wanda reached their 10,000th milestone in 2014, they should have visited their first godchild around 7986 B.C., instead of 50,000 B.C. *Erg's eyes are purple on the title card and they are blue-green in the episode. *Since the original Da Rules states that fairies are assigned to the dominant species on Earth and Wanda stated in The Really Bad Day! that in her last bad day, she made the Dinosaurs extinct, it is both unlikely that they have only been godparents for 10,000 years and that their first godchild was human. *The Cake 'N' Bacon both has a different name and appearance in this episode. Category:Trivia Category:References Category:Season 9 trivia pages